1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the launcher art and more particularly to an improved spike type launcher arrangement for launching a rocket powered round.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The above mentioned copending patent application Ser. No. 364,658 describes a rocket powered round launched from a spike launcher. As disclosed therein the spike type launcher has a spike that is inserted into the tailpipe of a rocket powered round and a launch cartridge is between the spike and the round. An initial launch volume is provided between the launch cartridge and the round to control the pressure of the launch gases exerted on the round for launching thereof. Additionally, there is disclosed in the copending patent application Ser. No. 364,658 a probe means coupled to the launch cartridge, which probe means extends into the nozzle of the round to descrease the nozzle area during the launch phase and thus limiting the impingement on the rocket grain of the hot pressurized launch gases. This has been found desirable to prevent too sudden ignition of the rocket propellant grain. Too rapid ignition of the rocket propellant grain not only endangers the firing personnel by subjecting them to the hot rocket exhaust but also, depending upon the type of launch cartridge utilized, can tend to fracture or rupture the grain during launch because of over pressurization thereof. Therefore, the pressure reduction probe reduces both pressure and the amount of the gases that are transferred into the rocket propellant grain during a first portion of the launch phase thereof. The launch cartridge in copending Patent Application Ser. No. 364,658 is left at the end of the launcher when the rocket powered round is launched.
Therefore, while the above mentioned copending Patent Application Ser. No. 364,658 describes and broadly claims the structure for launching the round and leaving the launch cartridge adjacent to the launcher, it has also been found that in some applications it may be desirable to couple the launch cartridge directly to the launcher. While copending Patent Application Ser. No. 364,658 covers by its claims basic structure for the launch cartridge either coupled to the launcher or as a separate item between the launcher and the round in the tailpipe of the round, the present invention defines more specifically the detailed structure found particularly advantageous by applicant for effectuating a coupling of the launch cartridge to the launcher itself. Therefore, the present invention is concerned with the structural modification to a launcher to achieve the desired safety and high reliability for launching the rocket powered round.